Ash Ketchum meets a special Gym Leader
by Rocky G
Summary: One my earlier fanfics, as well as the most popular. An epic mystery and pokeshipping fanfic where things might not have gone as planned..
1. Chapter 1

Ash Ketchum meets a special Gym Leader. Chapter 1 "How to get your secret lover to sleep"

"Ash Ketchum, CAN YOU PLEASE GET TO SLEEP" Misty yelled at Ash.

"Can you please at least stop yelling and solve the problem?" Ash replied.

 _Oh I will solve the problem, and hopefully you won't feel any pain_. Misty thought.

"Misty calls, Starmie!"  
"Wait what are you going to do?!" Ash said, scared.

Then Starmie came out of its Pokéball.

Misty whispered to Starmie: "Make Ash asleep with your water gun."

"Heyah(I don't see any reason why, but I will anyway.) !" Starmie said.

"Togepri(Mommy, I don't think that is a good idea)" Togepi said.

Then Starmie blasted a water gun at Ash, which was so strong it slammed Ash's head into a nearby tree.

"Oww. HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Ash said.

"Misty, I don't think this is a good idea." Brock said.

"Trust me, Brock. This is a good idea, besides it's very late. It's the only way we can get him to sleep."  
Hearing this, Ash decided to use Squirtle.  
"Squirtle, defend me!"  
"Go Charizard!" Ash said. "Make me warmer."

But Charizard only fell asleep beside a tree next to Ash. Squirtle only defended Ash for 10 minutes, but then it couldn't control its want to sleep, so when Misty called Starmie to use water gun, the impact made the Squirtle out cold (both figuratively and literally, but he was warmer when he crashed next to Charizard, and they still were asleep even after that had happened.) "Is this the only way I have to sleep?" Ash said.  
"Well, I would just soon let you be, until you finally go to sleep." Brock said.

"I need you to go to sleep now, Ash."  
"Why didn't you just say so, Misty?" Ash said. Then he went into his sleeping bag, and in only a few seconds, he was out cold. "How did he do that?" Brock asked. _Guess he loves me enough that he would do something that is hard for him._ Misty thought.

HOURS LATER…

Misty was staring at the sleeping Ash _He is so cute, I just want to cuddle with him every time I see his face!_ Misty thought.


	2. Chapter 2 Misty and the unconscious Ash

Ash Ketchum meets a special Gym Leader Chapter 2 "Misty and an unconscious Ash."

 **Midnight..**

Misty quickly turned her head to make sure no one was awake, which no one was, so she then crawled to the raven haired boy, who started to turned and faced her direction. _Please don't wake up! I have always wanted to do this!_ Misty thought. But luckily Ash stayed asleep. So Misty stepped over Ash, pulled up a blanket revealing his Pickachu pajamas, and quickly cuddled net to him, and then put the blanket back. "Ash, there is something I have always wanted to tell you." Misty whispered in Ash's ear.

"What is it?" Ash asked in his sleep. Fortunately, Misty knew Ash was still asleep, and didn't jump.  
After a while of forcing herself to say it, she finally managed to get the strength to say it:

"I love you, ever since I met you, I always loved you . I wasn't really mad that much about my bike, a little bit at first, but you were so handsome that I decided to forget about my bike and pretend to still want it, but the only thing I want is you, Ash."  
Misty saw the sleeping Ash's jaw drop. He stopped snoring. Then he said:

"Misty, I have something to tell you." Ash said still sleeping.

 _PLEASE DON'T REJECT ME! PLEASE ASH, PLEASE!_ Misty thought.

"I have always loved you, too. Even though you were hiding your love for me so much I didn't think you liked me at all, I still loved you. I didn't have enough guts to say it, but I am very glad to hear you love me to." Then Ash started to wrap his arms around Misty (At first it was just air, but Misty decided to be in Ash's loving embrace) and hugged her. "I love you so much Misty, I am so happy you told me!" Ash said.

Misty saw Ash was starting to wake up, and she resisted the urge to dash into her sleeping bag, instead, she stayed put.

Ash opened his eyes, he was sweating hard and breathing hard due to his amazing dream.

"If only that were real!" Ash said. But then he realized somebody was next to him, and thinking it was Pikachu, he picked 'Pikachu' up (it was actually Misty, who was already asleep) and put her on his lap. Then he looked at what he thought was Pikachu.  
"MISTY!?" Ash said, starting to sweat even harder, _DID SHE SPEAK TO ME AND IT CAME INTO MY DREAM!?_ Ash thought.

Misty began to open her eyes. "Ash, I was speaking to you in your ear, apparently it came into your dream. Then, Misty hugged Ash so hard that the breath came out of him. "Ash I love you! Ash?" She then realized Ash was unconscious. "Oh Ash. That's what I love about you." Misty said.

After doing CPR (LOL I not the mouth-to-mouth part though) Ash finally woke up.

"You took my breath away." He said, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash Ketchum meets a special Gym Leader Chapter 3 Who's that Gym Leader?"

Ash fell asleep again right on Misty's lap. She smiled at the boy and said "Oh Ash, you are just so cuuute!" of course, the words went into his dream.

Ash's dream.

Squirtle was fighting an Alacazam, but as Charizard was coming to aid his turtle friend, he evolved into Wartortle, then to Blastoise , it then used Hydro Pump before the Alacazam could react, and knocked it out.

"AND THE WINNER IS BLASTOISE!" The announcer yelled.  
Ash woke up in a cold sweat. He first realized that he was sleeping on Misty's lap, which to him, was quite comfortable. Misty looked at Ash with her glowing blue eyes, making the dense boy believe she was a hoothoot, but quickly realized it was Misty.

"Wow Misty I can't believe you would make me pass out." Ash said.

Misty blushed so hard her whole face was red. Ash saw it and passed out again. He couldn't stay up any longer. Misty felt a sudden need to sleep, and she passed out too.

Brock heard the voice that was coming. "Fools. They have no idea who they will fight against." Brock knew he was being ambushed and he got up. "Who are you?" He asked.

The shadow revealed himself. "Tell Ash Ketchum that I challenge him to a match. I will come to you when necessary." The voice said with an anonymous voice.  
"WOAH!? How do you know my friends!?"  
Ash and Misty were trying to stay awake.

"I know who you are." Ash said.

The voice turned into three shadows, one with short hair, the other one with long hair that curved. Then they saw a shadow of a Meowth.

"To Protect The World from Devestation!"  
"To Unite all Peoples within our Nation"

"To Announce the evils of Truth and Love."  
"To Extend Our reach to the stars above."  
"Jessie!"  
"James."  
"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight."  
"Meowth! That's Right!"  
Then a flash of light came over them, and it turned into that boy they saw before. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ash Ketchum meets a special Gym Leader Chapter 4 "You're not gonna believe this!"

 **(CENSORED): So when will they find out who I am.**

 **Me: Don't worry. In this chapter.**

 **(CENSORED) Let's get on with the show!**

 **The Next Day…**

"I know exactly who it is." Ash said, "I have met him before."

"Can you at least tell us who it is?!" Misty said inpatiently.

"No can do, it's a really, really, big secret." Ash replied.

"Well, did he hurt you?" Brock asked.

"Yeah… uh nevermind that I will be right back I need to get one of my pokeballs.

Then when he made it to the tent, someone grabed him from behind, "So twerp, we aren't here to steal any pokemon." James said. "We have been working for someone who gives us much higher pay, and we don't have to get punished and fail." Meowth said. Then while Jessie and James were holding Ash, Meowth put a gas mask on Ash's mouth, causing him to faint instantly. "Rocky, we have him." Jessie said.

"Good, now get him here. You two only have 30 minutes before the drugs wear off and he wakes. I will send you some cars to help you get him here." Then a black car appeared infront of Jessie and James, and as they put Ash in the car they saw Misty, who also saw them. But Team Rocket ran into the car, and they went off.  
Ash awoke before they got to the base.  
"AAHH!" He screamed.

"Don't worry, Ash. We aren't going to hurt you or steal your Pokémon. Our new boss saved us from execution." Meowth said.

"You meet our boss before, Ash." James said.

"You mean ROCKY!? THAT GYM LEADER!?" He asked in shock.

"Of course. He is the leader of the powerful organization known as SAK, and he is on a vacation, and he decided to come here. The reason you and your friends passed out was Rocky's doing."  
"How do I know you're not trying to bring me to Team Rocket HQ?!" Ash said, frantically trying to escape.

Then they got a video call from Rocky.


	5. Chapter 5

Ash meets a special Gym Leader Chapter 5

"Do you have Satoshi?" He asked.

Team Rocket nodded.

Then they finally reached Darkness Gym, Rocky teleported in front of them, took Ash, and teleported back. Team Rocket knew where to go, and on the way they saw a hidden underground lab, and a training battlefield, and a portal. They went into the lab, and started to inject the special Pokémon medicine into the Pokémon. Meanwhile Rocky carried Ash in his arms and put him on a bed.  
Then Ash finally opened his eyes.  
"So it was you!" He said. Rocky smiled.

"So you found out already, eh? Good. Now we can finally have our match. I promise you, you may not loose, but you won't win, either. I have every single Pokémon ever. My way of winning is my choice, or if I am feeling generous I won't win, just so they think they have a chance, and most of them learn a lesson from that. I will take you to the Gym." Ash suddenly fainted again, but it was Team Rocket.  
"That wasn't necessary." Rocky said, pulling out a trydon, and injecting the medicine in side it in Ash, causing him to wake up.

"Sorry 'bout Team Rocket here, let's go to the Gym." He teleported Ash to the Gym, (which looked exactly like the Gym in the beginning of the Pokémon theme song when it sings "Like no one ever was.")

"Familiar, isn't it? I purposely changed it so you would like it." He said.

"Let's go!"

"Pinaka! Special Attack!" Rocky yelled.

Rocky's Pikachu saw the other Pikachu, who had become very popular among any Pikachu family. He dodged Ash's Pikachu's attacks and hugged the other Pikachu"

"PIKA!((WHAT IS THAT FOR))" Pikachu said.

" PIKA! KA! PIKACHU! PIKA PIKA!((I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO MEET YOU!))" Pinaka said

Ash just looked in disbelief. Pikachu was making friends with his should-be opponent.

"So, Ash, this is how I like to battle." Rocky said.

Meanwhile Pikachu and Pinaka became great friends.

"Ash, I, for the first time, give this to you." Rocky handed Ash a Black badge, with a diamond in the center of it.  
"You have learned the true meaning of friendship, which I believe is as important as the battle itself."  
"THANKS!" Ash said as he jumped over and over again.

Something struck Ash from behind, put one armored hand over Ash's nose and mouth, and the other against his torso.

It was Rocket .

"Let him go, Rocket. He has nothing to do with this. This is solely you and me.''

Ash collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

In 2 seconds, Rocky picked up Ash, put him in a bed in his gym, and came back out. "If this is what you want, this is what you'll get." He said. Then he snapped his fingers, and a sort of symbiote-like thing came over Rocky. When it covered his face he said, "This is what you'll get for nearly killing Ash. You do realize the Poison in your hand nearly killed him!? You're lucky he's only unconscious."  
5 MINUTES LATER….

Rocky was lying on the ground, covered with both his blood and Rocket's.

And meanwhile Brock and Misty were watching the whole thing, starting from when Ash had battled Rocky.

"How is he not unconscious?" Misty asked.  
Hearing this, the semi conscious Rocky got up and directed Team Rocket to tie up Misty and Brock. While Misty used her water Pokémon and tried to run away, Brock used his Pokémon and his fists, too. Soon, there were two unconscious bodies in Team Rocket uniform.

"WHERE'S ASH!?" Misty and Brock said.

"He's recovering, he almost got killed by my evil brother, you know."


	6. Chapter 6

Ash Ketchum meets a special Gym Leader Chapter 6 "The SAK and HYDRA"

"THAT WAS YOUR BROTHER!?" Misty and Brock gasped.

"Well, yeah, it's kind of a long story. But I am only interested in battle."

Then Rocky turned into a flash of light, much like when ditto changes. He changed into Misty and winked at her.  
"Huh?! He's me!" Misty said.

Rocky started to spin, and returned to his original form. "How do you want to be defeated?" He said, clenching his fists.

"Forgot me?" said an anonymous voice as it held an unconscious Ash in his back arms.

"Green Dragon, I swear I am going to make you unconscious after this." 

"TRY." Green Dragon said.

"That I will do." Rocky said.

Then Rocky snapped his fingers, and a black symbiote-like goo came over him. When it covered his face, he said, "This is what you get for getting in the way of my vacation." And he used his COSMO energy and soon, there was an unconscious green cyborg-like thing on the ground that soon changed into Rocket.  
"Sorry Ash." Rocky muttered under his breath.

"ASH!" Mist and Brock said, running to Ash.

"ROCKY! WHY DID YOU MAKE US DO THAT!?" Jessie and James said.

"Go now, Team Rocket."  
"WE ARE TEAM ROCKET!" Cassidy and Butch said.

Rocky threw a black Pokeball at the ground, and out came a Primeape.

Cassidy and Butch ran for their lives, while Misty and Brock were trying to get a hold of Rocky.

"Let me go, there is no need for this. Either let me go or else." Rocky said.

"We got to bring you to Oak's lab!" Bulbasaur said.


	7. Chapter 7 EXTREMELY EPIC!

Ash Ketchum meets a special Gym Leader Chapter 7 REALLY REALLY EPIC PART

"I will help with that." Green Dragon said.

"Not today." Rocky said as he turned into Black Ninja.

"Prepare for trouble! Make it double. To Protect the world from devastation! To unite all peoples within our nation! To Announce the evils of Truth and Love. To extend our reach to the Stars above. Jessie! James! Team Rocket Blast off at the speed of the light! Surrender now or prepare to fight. Meowth that's right! We are proud to present our new pokemon!" The three voices said.

"ARBOK! WEEZING! PERSIAN! MEOWTH! RAICHU! VICTREEBEL! WARTORTLE! CHARMANDER!"

Soon, hydrean Pokémon Trainers also came.  
"THIS AIN'T HAPPENING WITHOUT US HERE!" Green Dragon opened a portal, then all the villains from power rangers, spiderman, and so many others came.

"Team Rocket, unleash the secret weapon." Rocky said.

Then a portal opened, and the good guys of power rangers, Spiderman, Percy Jackson , and others came out.

"IVE ALWAYS WANTED TO MEET YOU!" Duke said to Master Grief.  
"You remind me of me, kid. Let's kick some butt." Master Grief replied.  
"ARTICUNO! GYRADOS! ZAPODOS! MOLTRES! LUGIA! ALL POKEMON!" Rocky said, "ALL ALLIED AGENCIES! "  
Then STALKER came, SF, SUB, BOSS, SAN, and all the others came.

"Long time no see." Rocky said.

"Nice to see you again, Rocky. They replied.

"Are we just going to talk? Let's get moving!" Iron man said.

"First, we need to make a plan." Rocky said, as he created a huge indestructible fort while Twintonavitio and the rest of the Titans/MEGA-Titans (Exept for the hyderans.)  
"SO WE MEET AGAIN!" Galactvac said.

"You. I thought you weren't allowed to be in the MEGA Titan universe. Centurious said its prohibited ."  
"But he did say we can help others when they need it? Didn't he?"

"Black Ninja… Why do we have to see you again." Power Ranger Samurai Red Ranger said.

"Well, this is a Mega alliance, right?" Rocky said.

"HEY GUESS WHO'S HERE? ITS DEADPOOL!" Deadpool said.  
"Alight, let's split into teams." Rocky said.


End file.
